User blog:SPARTAN 119/Flood Pure Form (Halo) vs "Saya" (Saya No Uta)
The Flood Pure Form, the transforming alien terror that makes up the iron fist of the The Flood VS "Saya", the stealthy extradimensional alien determined to turn the human race into members of her species. Flood Pure Form File:BestiarumFlood.jpg|A Flood Tank Form, a variant of the Pure Form File:640px-Stalkerform.png|A Flood Stalker Form, a variant of the Pure Form File:299px-TLJ_Flood_Ranged_Form.png|A Flood Ranged Form, a variant of the Pure Form The Flood is an alien parasite, possibly of extragalactic origin. The Flood has been present in the Milky Way galaxy for at least 100,000 years, when they fought a destructive war with an advanced ancient alien race known as "the Forerunners". The Forerunners activated a series of weapons of mass destruction on a galactic scale located on ring-shaped artificial worlds that would later become known as "Halos", destroying both the Flood, themselves, and any other sentient life in the galaxy, save for those species kept in an extragalactic artificial world known as "The Ark". The Flood would be unleashed again when both the United Nations Space Command and their enemies, a coalition of alien races known as the Covenant Empire stumbled across one of the rings. The Covenant unintentionally released Flood specimens kept in stasis on the ring, which quickly killed or assimilated most of the UNSC and Covenant troops on "Halo". The Flood threat was destroyed when UNSC SPARTAN John-117 destroyed the Halo ring by detonating the fusion reactors of a destroyed UNSC starship. The Flood would later be unleashed again on a second Halo ring and "The Ark", this time in a more advanced state led by a hivemind known as "The Gravemind". The Flood was finally defeated when John-117 destroyed the Flood-infested "Ark". The Flood Pure Form is a form of Flood made from biomass that has been converted into a "Flood Supercell", Flood Cells that can be rearranged at will, allowing the Pure Form to transform at will. The Flood Pure form is capable of transforming into one of three forms: The Ranged Form, a stationary form which attacks from a distance by firing sharp spines with lethal force, the Stalker Form, a fast moving spider like form with a lethal melee attack, and the powerful yet slow moving "Tank Form", which can survive numerous small arms hits and devastating melee attack. "Saya" File:Saya-TRUEFORM.png|Saya attacks Kouji Tonoo in her true form File:Fuminori.jpg|Saya as Fuminori Sakisaka (Above) sees her. "Saya" is the name given to an extradimensional alien brought into this world the experiments of a Dr. Ougai, a Japanese doctor working for the Tokyo University Hospital. Saya initially lived with Ougai, until she got loose in the hospital, feeding on cats, and eventually human infants. "Saya" met Fuminori Sakisaka in the hospital, who, because of brain damage from an accident, saw "Saya" as a normal girl, buy saw everyone else as horrific monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Fuminori fell in love with Saya, and under her influence, discovered a taste for human flesh. Saya and Fuminori go onto kill several people including their neighbors and one of Fuminori's friends, a woman named Oumi Takahata. Saya is capable of modifying the DNA of any species she has samples of genetic material from, and can rearrange the cells of organisms, even transforming Yoh Tsukuba, another of Fuminori's friends, into one of her species. Saya is very resiliant, being able to survive multiple gunshots and other attacks, however, severe damage, such as having a large part of her body destroyed. For the purposes of this wiki, this includes numerous gunshots or melee attacks, explosions, acid, flash freezing, burning, and other such injuries. Depending on the ending, Saya either successfully transforms all of the human race into her species or is killed by Dr. Ryouko Tanbou, Fuminori's psychiatrist douses her in liquid nitrogen and shoots her with a sawed-off shotgun. =Weapons/Abilities= Head On Combat Tank Form/Brute Strength (Flood) The Tank form of the Flood Pure Form a large, powerful form roughly ten feet in height. The tank form can survive massive amounts of small arms fire. The Tank form attack by striking its foes with its powerful arms and claws, killing them pure blunt force. Claws and Teeth (Saya) Saya possesses numerous arms with sharp claws and powerful teeth, capable of literally eviscerating a man. She can also use her tentacles to strangle or break the bones her victims. 119's Edge The Flood Tank Form is much more powerful in direct combat. Stealth Combat Stalker Form (Flood) The spider-like Stalker from is another form that the Flood Pure from can transform into. The Stalker form is very fast and can climb on walls and roofs. The Stalker Form tends to pounce on its prey from above and behind, before pinning them to ground and deveouring them. Sneak Attack (Saya) Saya is a master of stealth. In addition to climbing on doors and walls, she can reach is capable of compressing her body like an octopus, allowing her to squeeze into spaces only an inch tall, such as underneath a piece of furniture. She then surprise her prey and attacks with claws, teeth, and tentacles. 119's Edge Saya's sneak attack, for her ability to use exceeding unlikely hiding places that would be impossible for most species of her size. Ranged Attacks Ranged Form/Spikes (Flood) The Flood Ranged form is the third form a Pure Form can transform into at will. The Flood Ranged Form is capable of firing dozens of sharp spikes with the force of bullets. The ranged form, however, is stationary, and must transform into another form to move. Acid Spit (Saya) Saya is capable of projecting a strong acid capable of damaging window glass, and presumably even flesh. 119's Edge The Flood Pure Form's Ranged Form for its greater rate of fire. =X-Factors= Explainations *Intelligence: While Saya proved herself to have superhuman intelligence, she is limited to her experiences, unlike the Hivemind Flood. *Combat experience: The Flood gets a higher score because of its hivemind nature. *Stealth: The Flood are capable of stealth, but due to the sheer number of infected victims, they don't really bother with it, preferring just to overwhelm them. Saya, on the other hand, can ambush from practically anywhere. *Agility: While Saya is stealthy, she is basically a slow, crawling, amorphous blob of tentacles and claws, unlike the fast moving stalker form *Physical Strength: Saya can break necks and tear flesh, but can be overpowered by a normal human if they are aware of her, contrast that to the powerful, hulking Flood Tank Form. *Durability: The Flood Pure Form can take large amounts of small arms fire, but can be brought down quickly by heavy weapons and, particularly, fire. Saya, one the other hand, has similar durability, and can regenerate from gunshots and melee wounds, unless they are in massive numbers. Notes This battle will end on Friday, 12/16 Battle "Saya" walked into the Flood-infested Covenant Holy City, High Charity. Saya stood on the roof and crept up on a Flood Tank Form that was unaware of her presence, before she lunged at the Flood and thrust the claws at the end of her tentacles into the creature. The Flood Pure form was merely angered and knocked Saya off it, throwing her across the room, on the Flood Biomass-covered wall. Saya was minimally injured by this and got up, taking aim at the Flood and spitting a stream of acid it at the Flood Tank Form. The Flood Pure Form transformed into a Stalker Form shortly before Saya spat her acid, the acid stream going over the head of the new, shorter Flood Form. The Stalker form lunged at a Saya, pinning her to the floor and biting at her with its sharp teeth. Saya flattened out her body and slid under the Flood Pure Form and attacking it with her claws, tentacles, and teeth from behind. The Flood Staker form jumped again, dislodging Saya's tentacles as it went. As Saya regenerated from the damage caused by the Pure Form's attacks, the Stalker Form climbed onto the ceiling. The Stalker Form transformed into a Ranged Form. The Ranged Form fired a hail of spikes with the force of bullets. Saya was perforated by the attack, tearing through her flesh. It would take her a while to regenerate from this. Saya spat another stream of acid at the Flood Pure Form. The acid made a hissing sound as it burned the alien's flesh. The Flood Pure Form was wounded, but not dead. The Pure Form transformed into a Tank Form, jumped to the floor and charged at the wounded Saya. The massive clawed hand of the Tank Form slammed into the smaller alien, its claws cutting into her flesh. The Tank Form slashed at Saya again and again, striking her with its claws and stomping on her until she as torn clean in half. The two halves of "Saya" lay motionless on the floor as the Flood Tank Form roared in triumph. Category:Blog posts